


Queen of Destruction

by Cakedecorator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien Wants to Marry Marinette, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Consent, F/M, Gen, Granted he's reluctant and skeptical, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kidnapping, Lonely Adrien Agreste, Love at First Sight, Lovesick Adrien Agreste, Marinette Hates Adrien, Master Fu is Zeus, NO rape, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, One-sided Nino Lahiffe/Alya Césaire, Pomegranates, Protective Alya Césaire, Protective Sabine Cheng, Protective Tom Dupain, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Smitten Adrien Agreste, Sweet Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Underworld, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakedecorator/pseuds/Cakedecorator
Summary: Adrien is the god of the destruction and the ruler of the underworld. One wouldn't really know it if he didn't wear black all the time, or if he didn't have the power to destroy whatever he wanted at will (and sometimes by accident).With his reputation comes a lot of drawbacks: friendly as he is, most of the other gods and almost all of the mortals are afraid of him. Compounding this, he's a very busy god with a MASSIVE kingdom, so excursions to Earth and French Olympus are few and far in between.On one of his rare topside visits, he secretly comes across Marinette, the goddess of creation and spring. For Adrien, it's love at first sight.He wants to marry her, but between all the (not completely) unfounded fear surrounding him, and both her parents and Alya being overprotective of the beautiful goddess, Adrien's got his work cut out for him to woo his desired bride.But then again, the road to love never runs smooth, does it?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	1. God in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a brief cast list just in case you guys wanna know who's who.
> 
> Marinette: Persephone  
> Adrien: Hades  
> Sabine and Tom: Both share the role of Demeter  
> Master Fu: Zeus  
> Alya: Artemis  
> Nino: Dionysus
> 
> Others
> 
> Luka: Apollo  
> Chloé: Aphrodite  
> Kim: Ares  
> Kagami: Athena  
> Rose: Eros  
> Lila: Hecate/Apate

Up on the mountain of French Olympus, the French pantheon of the Gods were assembled to have a party.

"Alright, everyone," Master Fu, an older Chinese man who wore green robes and had a crown on his head said as he held a goblet of wine. "We've all worked hard on our duties, so let's have a little fun and relax a bit today. Cheers!"

 _"Cheers!"_ Everyone shouted as they held up their beverages. They all started to mingle with each other and talk about nothing in particular.

"This was a wonderful idea, Master Fu," Tom, one of the two Gods of the Harvest. "We've been so busy lately that we haven't had any time to truly relax."

"It's important for everyone to take a sabbatical in order to keep your batteries going," Master Fu replied. "And I thank you and your wife, Sabine, for providing all the delicious food."

"It's no problem at all, Master," Sabine explained. "Marinette deserves some credit, too."

"Speaking of your daughter, she's certainly garnering some attention from our young God of Music, Luka." Master Fu pointed out as he directed his line of sight to Marinette, Goddess of Spring.

She was a young girl in her late teens, with black hair in pigtails, blue eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a pink silk gown with ladybug pattering on it. She was sitting next to a boy about a year or two older than her, with olive skin, black hair with blue tips, teal eyes, and was wearing blue-black robes with sea-green snakes patterned into the cloak. He was playing a lyre and looking at Marinette with an affectionate smile. She seemed to be returning the sentiment.

"And she doesn't seem to be averse to it, either." Tom laughed.

"Luka is definitely someone I can see matching our daughter with if she wanted to." Sabine commented.

"I agree." Tom agreed with his wife.

"Marinette! Hey girl!" A voice said, and Marinette's attention turned to her best friend, Alya, Goddess of the Hunt.

She was wearing orange hunting clothing with a bow and quiver of arrows on her back, a hunter's skirt and boots. Her clothes had a fox motif to them. Speaking of foxes, she almost always had a red fox at her side.

"Alya!" Marinette said as she stood up and hugged her bestie. "Great to see you!"

"Great to see you too, girl," Alya said as she brought Marinette away from Luka. "So, I see you and Luka are getting cozy, huh?"

"Oh, Alya!" Marinette giggled with a blush. "I like him, yes. But what about you? You and Nino over there seem to be getting pretty close too."

"He's cute, yes, but I'm not interested in finding a man any time soon," Alya commented. "And besides, Nino's all about partying and getting hammered."

"Come on, you're all about working hard on the hunt. You could use someone like Nino to balance you out." Marinette laughed.

"Whatever," Alya said with a roll of her eyes. "Speaking of Nino... Look, he's getting up on the DJ stand."

"Luka's there, too," Marinette commented as she saw him join Nino. "Those two are great with music."

"I know." Alya agreed.

Luka started playing a rock riff on his lyre while Nino started scratching the records. The rest of the gods started dancing with each other.

Marinette was swaying the music while looking at Luka with a smitten gaze. He also looked back at her and winked at her, causing her to blush.

"Marinette," Sabine said as she approached her daughter. "You've had a long day and you've worked so hard. Why don't you go and pick flowers?"

"Thanks, mom. I'll be in the nearby meadow!" Marinette said before leaving the party to go into nature to relax.

Meanwhile, the sound of the music Luka and Nino were playing got louder and louder. It was almost loud enough to wake the dead...

Deep down in the reaches beneath the surface of the earth lived a young Adonis, who was physically in his late teens to early twenties, but had been alive for millennia. A youth with hair like gold and skin like he had a healthy tan. Adrien. He was the King of the Underworld, the ruler over the realm where people who've passed on are laid to rest in the appropriate places. One wouldn't believe this was his occupation if it weren't for the fact that he wore black and that he could destroy what he touched if he so desired.

He was sleeping in his black king-sized bed when all the noise and rumbling from above woke him up. He grumbled and sat up, his sheets falling over to reveal he had a distinct six-pack and his arm muscles were noticeable. He ran his hand through his hair, and he blearily opened his eyes to reveal that they were the color of wheatgrass.

"Ugh, what's going on up there?" He muttered. "Sounds like Nino's turned up the music..."

Slipping out of his bed, he snapped his fingers to don his usual black robes. The young man opened a very ornately-decorated door, which led to the world above.

The young man was soon on the grassy grounds of the Earth. He let the warmth of the sun bathe and sooth him, he stretched his arms and let out a moan.

"Man, that sun feels great." Adrien said as he started walking around and checking out the nature and the beauty of the earth.

He looked at the flora growing wild around him. He saw a wild red rose and plucked it.

After holding it in his hand and gazing at it for a few minutes, he sighed sadly as he murmured, "Beauty is fleeting... The only reason it captivates people is because natural beauty is temporary. When it dies... Well, it's gone."

A singing voice was heard. It reminded him of birds chirping in the trees. Captivated by the beautiful sound, Adrien started following the voice to its source. There, sitting by a small lake and playing with some of the ladybugs in the flowers was a dark-haired young maiden with the most stunning blue eyes he'd ever seen in his unending life.

He took his magic ring out and slipped it on to his right hand, rendering him invisible. He took a step forward to get a better look at this beautiful girl without being noticed. Her raven hair reminded him of some of the beautiful onyx gemstones he'd seen in the underworld. Her eyes of the oceans, her skin like porcelain and her voice like milk and honey. The way the ladybugs flitted around her made her seem like she was a beautiful flower herself.

She touched the grass in front of her and several flowers of many varieties sprung up out of nowhere. The ladybugs flew into the flowers, and she giggled.

A few birds flew around the girl and chirped happily before flying away.

The whole world fell away, and Adrien's eyes were focused solely on the girl. Her voice like Luka's music, her beauty rivaling that of Chloé, and her way with nature as similar to Alya's... She was _perfect_. Adrien's heart started racing faster than the chariots that Kim commanded.

 _'Oh mes dieux! Be still my heart!'_ Adrien thought, a tender, loving expression and smile growing on his face and his cheeks tinting red. He reached to take the ring off so he could go approach the girl.

"Marinette!" A voice shouted and Sabine and Tom appeared. Adrien fell back and hid behind a tree.

"Oh, mom, dad," Marinette said as she stood up. "Done at the party already?"

"Yes, we ran out of food, so we're going to be heading back to the temple," Sabine explained. "We asked Alya if you two could hang out before you come home for the evening."

"I can do that!" Marinette said with a smile as her parents left her in the field.

 _'So THAT'S her name... Marinette...'_ Adrien thought, his mind repeating her name like a song on repeat.

"Marinette!" Alya shouted as she and her fox friend came over and started chatting things up with Marinette.

"Have fun, Alya?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. The music was amazing! I don't think I've ever danced like that in my life!" Alya confirmed before the girls started talking to each other.

Adrien once again reached for his ring, but he hesitated. He _wanted_ to reveal himself so he could go over and properly talk to Marinette. But with Alya there, it'd get awkward. How could he win over a girl if her best friend was watching right there? Especially if he came out of nowhere without any warning.

He looked at his feet and he saw all the flora within three feet of him had died, or otherwise got wrecked somehow. Even the rose in his hand shriveled up and wilted. The petals were falling off.

 _'Damn. Must've been so blind to everything else that I let my powers loose by mistake,'_ Adrien thought. _'Can't give her this rose now.'_

Deciding to retreat, Adrien quickly went back down to the underworld to think of a game plan for wooing Marinette. And he knew just the person to ask for help...

* * *

A few hours later, Adrien was looking through his walk-in bathroom and adjacent closet to try and find a few things.

He went back into his bedroom and laid a few things on the bed and organized the accessories and outfits he'd gathered up. He also looked into the mirror and saw that his hair was a complete mess. He combed it, grumbling in embarrassment.

"Okay... 'Hello, Marinette, I'm Adrien, God of the Underworld. Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?' Alright, that could work... Now to choose some new clothes." Adrien muttered, practicing in front of the mirror.

Nino zapped himself into Adrien's room. He was carrying a jug of wine and a mixtape.

"Yo, Adrien!" Nino said with a laugh. "How's it been, dude? Didn't see you at the party earlier."

"Sorry, I had to catch up on sleep. Being ruler of the underworld keeps me busy," Adrien admitted as the two of them shared a fist bump. "Not much time for a break."

"Sorry, dude," Nino apologized, anxious. "So, you said you needed my help?"

"Yeah," Adrien confirmed with a nod. "I could really use some advice. The servants aren't willing to offer any guidance, and asking advice from the mortals' spirits won't help either."

"Then why ask _me_ _?_ " Nino inquired, confused.

"You're my best friend," Adrien stated. "I _know_ I can count on you to help me."

"Thanks, bro," Nino said as the two of them shared a secret handshake. "So what's the problem?"

"Any ideas which combinations of these clothes here will make me seem less intimidating?" Adrien asked, gesturing to the bed. "What about the colognes or the accessories?"

"You called me down here for _fashion_ advice?" Nino deadpanned. "You should've asked _Chloé_ if you needed help with that."

"As if she'd be helpful once she found out why I needed it," Adrien complained. "I really gotta make myself seem more approachable, gregarious... You know, more friendly."

"What brought this on, dude?" Nino questioned. "Anyone who knows you knows you're one of the nicest gods _ever_."

"Well, no one can really be anything _other_ than scared of death, can they?" Adrien questioned back.

"Good point," Nino commented. "By why the sudden interest in an image change?"

"Nino... You're in love with Alya, Goddess of the Hunt, right?" Adrien asked. "How'd you win her over?"

"Dude, Alya and I aren't like that... At least, not yet," Nino began. "She's one of the virgin goddesses. Wooing that hot vixen huntress isn't easy."

"Okay, but my point is: how do you go about wooing a woman?" Adrien asked outright.

"Well, that's a tough one... But wait, why do you wanna know, dude?" Nino asked.

Adrien blushed and sat on the bed. His elbow resting on his knee and his hand on his cheek, a smile came on his face and said, "'Cause... There's this girl..."

 _"DUDE?!"_ Nino asked, a smile growing on his face and he jumped. "You're in love?! Who's the lucky lady?!"

"The sweetest, loveliest girl I've ever seen in my immortal life," Adrien stated with a wistful sigh. "Eyes of sapphires, hair of raven's feathers, and a voice as smooth and sweet as honey. Seeing her playing in the flowers with the birds and the ladybugs was like watching a play - artwork in motion. And listening to her laugh made my heart soar higher than ever. Honestly, Chloé isn't even in the same arena as her."

"Sounds like you've got it bad for her, dude." Nino laughed.

"Yeah," Adrien laughed in agreement. "Marinette's the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on. Someone as lovely, kind, and sweet as her is just what I need. It gets lonely down here, and she'd be perfect to be my love and wife. She'll make a wonderful queen of the underworld, don't you think, Nino?"

"I totally-" Nino began before realizing what name came out of his best friend's mouth. "Dude?! Did you just say _Marinette?_ Tom and Sabine's daughter?"

"Yep," Adrien said, popping the 'p.' "Marinette."

"Dude, forget about it!" Nino insisted. "Normally I'd be on your side, but you and Marinette?! No way!"

"Excuse me?" Adrien icily asked. The room's temperature dropped about twenty degrees and the atmosphere was charged with tension and annoyance. "You're telling me to give up on the woman of my dreams?! When I haven't even _tried_ yet?!"

"Dude, dude, don't get me wrong, you're awesome, but she's... Kinda outta your league, man." Nino commented.

" _Out of my league?!_ I'm the ruler of the underworld, for Fu's sake!" Adrien ranted.

"That's the point! You're the God of the underworld and _destruction!_ You're capable of destroying anything you want with a single touch, and sometimes you do it by accident! She's the Goddess of spring and _creation_. You're her polar opposite!" Nino stated.

"Ever heard of the concept of yin and yang?" Adrien asked. "She'll balance me out. If I destroy something by accident, she can fix it. And her warmth and love is just what I need around here to make me a better ruler. Besides, I wouldn't do anything to make her unhappy. She'd never be anything but loved by me, and she won't want for anything."

"W-Well... I see your point, but her parents are nothing if not overprotective," Nino commented. "They'd _never_ let her go down to the underworld. In fact, they're pretty picky about who they let near Marinette. Alya and their group of gal-pals are given a free pass. And I've overheard them talking about setting her up with Luka... And I don't think she'd protest to that, either."

 _"Luka?!"_ Adrien hissed, causing the room to start shaking.

Adrien was never really fond of Luka for whatever reason. Sure, Luka was amazing musician, Adrien gave him that much. But the blue-eyed god's easygoing nature and natural charm was definitely enviable. And to hear that the parents of the love of his life would potentially let the lyre-player marry her made Adrien angrier than a cat that'd just gotten caught in the rain.

"O-Okay dude! Calm down, please!" Nino shouted.

Adrien took a deep breath and the tremors stopped.

"Sorry, Nino," Adrien murmured. "But how am I going to woo and marry Marinette without her folks getting in the way?"

"Don't ask me, dude," Nino said, trying to avoid pissing his friend off even more. "I'm not Master Fu."

"That's it! Master Fu! You're a genius, Nino!" Adrien said as he stood up from his bed and ran out. "Come on!"

Nino shuddered.

* * *

"Marinette, we're going to be going out for a little bit to work," Sabine said while Marinette was at the window of their temple. "Come with us, okay?"

"We're going out _again?_ " Marinette asked, putting her project down. She was working on some clothes that she was making.

"We need to keep working on the harvest, so more food can grow for the mortals so they can continue to leave offerings for the gods," Tom explained as he conjured up some more wheat in his hands. "Come on."

"Coming." Marinette relented, as she left the temple with her parents.

They started walking down the pathway of their temple, their tracks sprouting plants in their wake. Marinette sighed a bit.

Up in the sky, a black chariot carrying Adrien and Nino was being pulled by black horses with red manes and eyes was making its way to the summit of French Olympus.

On the mountain, Master Fu was working on some documents regarding the movements and numbers of the mortals. He also had some tea brewing in the kettle on the stove. The old man had a tray with three teacups on it, too.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open," Master Fu said, and then the two young gods came in to his chamber. He poured the tea into the cups. "Hello, Nino... Ah, Adrien. I haven't seen you in ages. How've you been?"

"I've been fine, Master," Adrien said as he took the offered tea. "I... I've come to you for some counsel."

"What's on your mind, Adrien?" Master Fu asked as the group sat at the table.

Adrien blushed and his eyes went askance as his mind wandered to Marinette. Nino spoke up and said, "The poor guy's in love: he wants to get married."

"I see," Master Fu said, a smile growing on his face with a slight hint of mischief to it. "And can I assume the reason you've come to me is because she's otherwise unapproachable?"

"Yeah," Adrien confirmed with a nod. "Marinette..."

"Ah, the young goddess of spring. I can see why courting her would be difficult," Master Fu responded. "Her parents are protective of her, and they care about her so much. In fact, the only young god I've seen them let near her has been..."

 _"Don't say it!"_ Nino whispered in warning. Adrien's powers were being loosed and the carpet was unraveling and fraying where he sat. Some of the structures were starting to crumble a bit, too.

"Anyway, you're here for advice because you're in love with Marinette, and yet can't get near her because of her parents. And Alya doesn't make things any easier." Master Fu summarized.

Adrien gave a nod in confirmation and said, "Basically."

"While I understand the concerns that Tom and Sabine would have about marrying their daughter off to the ruler of the underworld, she's at that age where she can make her own life choices. That said, the only way I can see the two of you getting to know each other, and her falling in love with you, is finding a way to get near Marinette without her parents knowing." Master Fu stated.

"So, courting her behind their backs?" Nino asked in summary.

"Exactly," Fu confirmed. "I don't know how Tom and Sabine will react to their daughter being married to the king of the underworld... But _please_ make sure you go about this _ethically_."

"Don't worry about that," Adrien stated. "I promise."

"Good," Master Fu said. "Now, be off with you. I have a meeting with Kagami regarding the rising tension amongst the mortals. I'm afraid it could break into war."

"Thank you, Master. Let's go, Nino." Adrien stated as he and Nino left the elder god to his own devices.

Master Fu watched Adrien leave, only hoping that everything would work out. He'd been wrong before, so he could only hope that he wasn't wrong in his advice this time...

* * *

Weeks passed. Adrien took every opportunity he could to go and watch his beloved Marinette frolicking in the flowers and in nature, helping her parents grow plants, playing with Alya and some of the animals of the woods... And remaining unseen to her all the while.

There was one moment when he caught Marinette in a more barren area. With one footstep, she caused flowers of many varieties to bloom. Immediately after, insects, birds, and other fauna flocked to her side and started making themselves at home in the plants.

"Marinette, take a look at this." Alya said as she pointed out a flower field that didn't seem very healthy. The number of honeybees around the flowers were minimal at best, and even then they didn't seem to be acting right.

"Oh my..." Marinette muttered. "Looks like those mortals are messing around with those horrible pesticides here. What are they thinking?!"

"Trying to keep certain insects _other_ than bees and ladybugs from messing with their harvest?" Alya spoke rhetorically. "They're hurting my animals too, poisoning the food chain like this. Think you can help?"

"Count on me." Marinette said as she stomped her foot on the ground.

Instantly, fruit plants and their flowers, untainted by chemicals burst forth from the ground, and the bees immediately frolicked to the fruit-bearing plants. Berry plants of many varieties, a few watermelon plants, etc.

"That should help," Marinette stated. "Now I'm sure your animals will have healthy, unspoiled produce to eat."

"Thanks, Marinette!" Alya thanked, hugging her. "I'm sure your parents will be proud of you for this!"

"My parents, huh..." Marinette muttered.

The God of the Underworld heaved a loving sigh, feeling the passion and love he felt for Marinette course through his veins. The more he watched her in action, the harder he fell for her. He _had_ to have her as his wife, he just had to!

He started imagining what he'd do to woo and marry her. This including giving her some of the most precious gemstones he had at his disposal, ravishing her with his love and kisses, and treating her like the princess he saw her as.

And then the day to put his plan into motion came...

"Dude, are you sure about this?" Nino asked as he and Adrien were going over their plan in Adrien's bedchambers. "This seems a bit drastic."

"Yes, I'm sure," Adrien said as he changed into a bathrobe. "I couldn't think of any other ideas. Not like my beloved Princess..."

"Stop the cheese-fest right there, please," Nino complained. "You can't just do this and expect her to fall head-over-heels in love with you. In fact, I'd be surprised if she didn't try to fight you off, escape, or even call you a creep for this."

"Don't worry, Nino, I'm respecting her boundaries," Adrien assured as he walked over to the bathroom doors. "Now I need to freshen up. Can't stink of death when meeting my lady. You know your part of the plan, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, dude. Keep Alya occupied." Nino said, shaking his head as Adrien went to into the bathroom.

Nino had a bad feeling about the entire plan. He was also hoping that this would go better than some other incidents involving gods and romance. In particular, that one time Alya caught someone peeping on her while she was bathing in the stream, and turned the guy into a stag. Nino counted himself lucky that _he_ wasn't that sorry sap.

 _'Speaking of Alya...'_ Nino thought as images of his foxy crush bloomed in his mind.

"Nino, go find Alya and keep her at bay, please? I'll let you know when I'm finished on my part." Adrien shouted from the bathroom.

"Got it, dude!" Nino spoke before zapping back up to the mortal world to find Alya.

Up in the meadows, Marinette was sitting on a small hill while her parents were working on the trees, using their powers to make them bear fruit. Pears, apples, peaches, and so many more fruits grew faster than the blink of an eye. They fell into the baskets that Tom and Sabine carried.

They were also making grains such as wheat, barely, and rice sprout from the grounds in large plantations, too. With every step they took, plants and grasses of many types sprouted, and they were all lush and vibrant with life and color.

Marinette watched with yearning as she saw how her parents interacted with each other. They were so happy in their relationship, that Marinette was envious of it. The only real companionship she'd ever have were the flora and fauna of the world, not to mention Alya and their fellow Goddesses. But Marinette felt something was missing in her life.

"Oh Marinette, aren't these wheat bundles beautiful?" Tom asked as he showed his daughter a huge haul of wheat he cut and harvested. "They'll make great flour for the best bakers amongst the mortals!"

"That's nice, dad," Marinette said before heaving a sigh. "Dad, I really am jealous."

"What's there to be jealous of, Marinette?" Tom laughed.

"It's just... I want the kind of love story that you and mom have," Marinette admitted as she remembered all the times the two of them would be romantic with each other. "The one time I wish Rose would actually shoot me with her arrow."

"Marinette, honey, your father and I were actually thinking about that," Sabine admitted. "All we want is for you to be happy, but we can't have you in a romance with just _any_ God. We were actually discussing setting you up with Luka."

"Oh... Luka, huh?" Marinette said, blushing in surprise. "That... That'd be nice."

"Wonderful!" Tom began. "We'll set up a date between the two of you once we're done with the harvest for a while. In the meantime, stay close to us, Marinette."

"Okay, dad!" Marinette said, satisfied with the new development.

As her parents went off to another part of the fields to continue creating crops for the mortals, Marinette turned and laid on her stomach on the hill while propping her face on her cheeks. She looked up at the sky and smiled, blushing.

 _'Me and Luka. We'd be a perfect match...'_ Marinette thought as her mind wandered to the handsome lyre-player.

Her eyes saw a pair of birds flying around while staying close to each other. Marinette could only imagine herself and Luka together in those birds. She sighed as she anticipated the day she and Luka would be married. And as she sat up, flowers bloomed around her and she started picking them to make some flower chains for her friends.

Adrien was hiding underneath a small cliff nearby, where he put his plan in motion. He took out an illusion spell that Lila had given him. He recited the incantation and a small patch of flowers that were nothing short of unique appeared at the top of the cliff. And they were in _just_ the right spot in the sunlight to give them a halo effect.

"Perfect." Adrien whispered. He took out some peppermint leaves that he'd picked and started chewing on them before going back into his hiding spot.

Marinette saw the flower patch.

"Wow! So pretty!" Marinette said, standing up. She started running towards it. "These flowers will make a great addition to these flower crowns!"

As she approached the flowers, she squatted down and took a closer look at them.

"I've never seen flowers like these," Marinette commented, her mind starting to raise alarms. "They're a shade of purple that I've never seen before, and the stems and leaves are silver..."

As she touched the blooms, they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Oh no!" Marinette spoke, realizing it was a trap. The ground started to crumble beneath her, and she screamed, _"MOM! DAD! ALYA! HELP!"_

However, she stared falling and screaming. She looked down and saw the ground open up. She tried to use her powers to conjure up a vine to land on, but before she could focus, a black chariot drawn by black horses with red manes shot out of the ground.

She felt her arm get snagged by something, and the next thing she knew, she was dangling from outside the chariot, looking down to the gaping hole in the earth, which was getting smaller in her eyes.

"Hold on, I've got you." A voice said as someone pulled Marinette up into the chariot.

"Thank you," Marinette said before laying eyes on her rescuer. He was certainly handsome, with his blonde hair and green eyes gazing at her. "Can you put me back down on the ground, please?"

"Sorry, m'lady, but I'm afraid I can't do that." Adrien said as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and put his hands on the small of her back.

"Wait, what?!" Marinette asked as he pulled her closer and flashed her with a seductive smile.

Marinette blanched and started shaking in fear.

"Please! Put me down!" Marinette begged as she tried to push him away and escape. "Where are you taking me?!"

"I'm just bringing you to my home, _mon amour._ " Adrien stated sweetly.

 _"HELP! ALYA! DAD! MOM! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!"_ Marinette screamed again as she tried pushing and pounding her fists against his chest. But he held hard and fast.

The chariot started racing to the hole in the ground, and Marinette kept resisting and fighting his hold. She shouted, "Please! Let me go!"

"I beg your forgiveness, _mon cher_..." Adrien sadly pleaded as he took out another mint leaf - this one laced with more of Lila's magic - and chewed on it for a few seconds before spitting it out.

He started leaning in closer to Marinette's face, his lips pursed.

"What are you doing?!" Marinette asked, creeped out.

With a smile, her captor captured her lips with his own. His minty-fresh breath was no small comfort, especially when the magic hit Marinette like a ton of bricks. Her eyelids started to grow heavy and she was struggling to stay awake.

His sandalwood and musk cologne was gently wafting around her, causing her to blush and relax.

"My love..." Adrien whispered huskily as he pulled his lips away and gave her a loving gaze. The young maiden went limp as a doll in his arms.

"No... Leave me alone..." Marinette muttered.

Adrien held the reigns of his horses while carrying Marinette like his (hopefully) soon-to-bride, and he gave another kiss to her cheek. The horses brought the chariot into the ground, and the earth swallowed the two of them up, vanishing without a trace.

As the dusk came upon the world, Tom and Sabine were running around, yelling out for Marinette.

"Marinette!" Tom shouted. "Marinette!"

"Marinette! Answer us, please!" Sabine begged.

"Tom! Sabine!" Alya shouted as she rode down to them on her own personal chariot. She jumped out of the vehicle and landed on both feet in front of the harvest gods. "I heard Marinette yelling for help! I would've come sooner, but Nino kept bugging me. What happened?!"

"We haven't the slightest idea!" Sabine cried. Her tears and emotions were draining the life out of the area around them.

The grasses turned brown, the trees lost their leaves and fruits, and the air grew cold.

"Marinette... Oh, our poor baby!" Tom moaned, his own grief exacerbating the effect on the woods. Alya looked around in worry.

"Marinette, girl... Please be okay!" Alya called out.


	2. Captive Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up in the Underworld and formally meets her "captor," Adrien. He makes no secret of his intentions of winning her hand in marriage, but predictably, Marinette is NOT amused. 
> 
> As the young goddess tries to find a way home, Alya and her parents are scrambling to find her. And Tom and Sabine's grief and worry over Marinette's disappearance isn't doing the planet any favors. 
> 
> Is Marinette going to be able to find a way home before the mortals starve to death, or will Adrien's tenacity win her love?

With Marinette asleep in his arms, Adrien waltzed into a spare bedroom he kept for guests (usually Nino). He'd furnished it with décor that he'd hoped would help Marinette feel at ease. There was a chest filled with jewelry pieces that held gemstones he thought suitable for Marinette, and hung up a few dresses that he asked some nymphs to make for her, too. They were all in darker colors, like burgundy and black. The designs were high-end, and they were truly befitting of royalty.

Adrien walked over to the queen-sized canopy bed that was colored in shades of red and burgundy, and gently laid his darling down on it. He pulled the comforter over her before kneeling down. His face couldn't be described as anything other than lovesick, and his eyes took in the rare close-up view of Marinette. Being this close to her was something out of a dream, and he didn't want it to end.

Her lips were like pink rose petals, and her eyelashes were long and thick, reminding him of butterfly wings. Her dark hair was perfectly-matched for the darkness of the underworld. Running his fingers through it, he noticed how soft, silky, and smooth it was. Her skin was fair like milk, and the blush in her cheeks was reminiscent of the rose quartz he'd often find in the underworld.

"So beautiful..." He murmured as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, being careful not to rouse her. "Sleep, _mon bien-aimé_ , and when you wake..."

Adrien's mind conjured up an image of Marinette wearing some of the dresses and jewelry he gave her. She was in his embrace as he ravished her with kisses on her lips, cheeks, and neck. At that fantasy, he started leaning his face in closer to Marinette's lips to make at least part of it come to life.

"Psst! Dude!" An etherial, familiar voice said. Nino zapped into the room.

"Nino, keep it down or you'll wake her up," Adrien warned, a finger to his lips. "Anyway, how'd it go up there?"

"Believe me, keeping Alya occupied wasn't easy, especially when she heard Marinette scream for help," Nino muttered. "And considering how observant she is, I'd be surprised if she didn't pick up on my nerves."

"Doesn't matter now, the plan worked," Adrien quietly summarized before going back to stroking Marinette's hair. "And now my bride is here... Only if she _wants_ to be, that is."

"Well, you'd better hope that by the time this catches up to you, the two of you are so happily married it makes people wanna throw up." Nino moaned.

"Okay, fine," Adrien muttered. Marinette moaned and started to stir, about to wake. "Nino, get lost."

"No need to tell me twice, dude." Nino said before zapping away.

Adrien stood up, ran his comb through his hair and quickly grabbed the cologne and mint leaves again. He wanted to avoid exposing Marinette to the awful stench of death that would linger on him.

Marinette's eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. Dark, palatial bedroom, luxurious clothes on hangers, jewelry pieces on stands, a giant plush queen bed... She wasn't on Earth anymore.

Marinette looked around, but her eyes stopped on Adrien. She screamed and backed up on the bed, but she hit the headboard, feeling cornered. Her eyes lingered on the blonde in fear, and she was shaking like a leaf.

"Wh-Wh-Who... Who are you?!" Marinette demanded.

Adrien gave a bow to the woman who owned his heart, and said, "Forgive my rudeness, _ma douce_ _demoiselle._ My name is Adrien. The god of the underworld and destruction."

Marinette paled at the name.

"I-I..." Marinette stammered, not sure how to answer. "M-My name..."

"Marinette, the goddess of spring and creation," Adrien recited, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "And truly a rose amongst thorns."

Marinette blushed at that compliment. Her trembling stopped.

"...W...Where am I?" Marinette asked quietly.

"Welcome to my home," Adrien said as he stepped towards the bed. "The underworld. And... Your new home, too."

"Wait, what?!" Marinette asked as Adrien sat on the bed, his eyes glued to her.

"Yes," Adrien began, his face tinted red and his eyes shyly askance. "I brought you here so we could get to know each other... _ma fiancée chérie_."

Marinette's red-tinted cheeks got even darker when she heard that.

"I... I know this is forward of me, Marinette, but..." Adrien began, rubbing the back of his neck again before taking hold of her hand. He gave it a kiss. "I intend to make you my wife."

 _"Beg your pardon?!"_ Marinette screeched, snatching her hand away. _"Your wife?!_ After you _kidnap_ me and knock me unconscious, you expect me to _marry_ you?! Oh, no! No way! Not happening!"

"I understand your anger," Adrien stated, trying to hide the hurt he was feeling. "I mean... If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't be too happy with the idea, either."

"Then why would you...?!" Marinette demanded, scowling in rage.

Adrien had no excuse for his actions, but he said, "I can only hope you'll forgive me someday, _mon coeur_."

"Oh, I'll forgive you alright," Marinette began angrily. "When your realm freezes over, or the second you bring me back to my parents! Whichever comes first!"

Adrien felt his heart throb in pain from the comment.

He sighed, took her hand again and placed it against his cheek. Giving her an ardent look, he replied, "I can't. It'd break my heart to never be able to make you mine to have and to hold."

"I'll _never_ be yours!" Marinette stated firmly, taking her hand away and then slapping him in the face.

Adrien paused and he put his hand to his cheek before looking at Marinette in shock. Thunder clapped outside.

"If you think I'm going to take you as a husband, then you've got another thing coming! Once my parents find me, they'll take me home and then I'll be with Luka!" Marinette spoke.

Adrien's mood changed. He got depressed and jealous at the name that came out of his beloved's mouth. The room started shaking a little bit. The tremors weren't as intense as when Nino was in there, but they were noticeable. Thunder raged even louder outside. Marinette got confused and scared, before trembling again.

He took a deep breath and calmed down. He already scared and pissed off the woman of his dreams, he didn't want to risk making it worse and losing all hope of winning her heart.

"...Forgive me, _mon amour_ ," Adrien said, standing up. "I promise, I won't do anything to you that you don't want. I'm at your command, _mon cher_. I... I'll give you time to get comfortable."

"No! Take me home, please!" Marinette begged, tears in her eyes.

Adrien went to the door and shut it, leaving the door unlocked.

Marinette, realizing she was trapped and all alone, buried her face in the pillow and started bawling and crying loudly. Outside the door, Adrien listened and grew sad, guilty that he caused the woman he loved to cry. He heaved a sigh before walking down the hall, electing to leave her be.

Up on Earth, Tom, Sabine, and Alya were running around the earth trying to find Marinette. Wherever Tom and Sabine stepped, the grass died, the plants wilted, and the earth was wasting away.

Tom tried his best to keep it together and reassure his wife, but in truth, he was worried sick, too.

Their worry over their daughter and their goal of finding her was at the forefront of their minds. It wasn't long before their duties to the mortals were being forgotten. Nothing was growing, everything was becoming barren, and both animals and mortals were dying due to starvation... But they didn't care. They wanted Marinette home, plain and simple.

"Marinette... Oh, Marinette, where are you?!" Sabine sobbed as she and her husband's combined grief and worry were depriving the earth of the vitality it needed.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and Marinette sat up on the bed after crying her heart out and then falling asleep. So, to wake herself up, she went into the en-suite bathroom. The interior was still dark and gloomy, but it was very tasteful and fancy with matching shades of black and burgundy. The bathtub was basically a giant fountain of water, with the hot water flowing out of the mouth of a cat statue. She saw several bath bombs, essential oils, and dried herbs and flowers on the counter.

Marinette took the rose, lilac, and lavender petals and some chamomile essential oil before putting it in the bath. As she relaxed in the warm waters, Marinette was able to think clearly.

 _'So to recap: Adrien, god of the underworld and destruction has dragged me here without my consent, hoping to marry me. He won't let me go home, mom and dad are probably worried sick, and now I'm stuck here for Fu knows how long.'_ Marinette thought, taking stock of her situation.

After finishing her bath and changing into some of the provided clothes, Marinette left her chambers. She walked down the halls to try and find an escape route. If Adrien was able to get out of the underworld, so could she.

_*GROWL~!*_

But her stomach had other ideas. She hadn't gotten any food in the past few hours and with all of the confusion regarding her kidnapping, she'd forgotten about it completely.

 _'I'll eat once I get back up top.'_ Marinette thought.

...Only to smell the scent of herb-seasoned, roasted poultry and steamed vegetables, the fruity aroma of wine, and the heady, wheaten fragrance of fresh bread. Her stomach roared in want of the food.

She started walking towards the source of the scent when she came to a pair of double-doors. She gently opened it, only for her face to fall in frustration at the sight.

Sure, the food she smelled was there, including ambrosia, but Adrien was there, too. He was setting the table and muttering to himself. He even took a sniff of his underarms before breathing a sigh of relief.

There were two place settings, one at the head of the table where Adrien sat and another one in the seat next to him, presumably for her. There was a small geode centerpiece and two lit candles, and two wine glasses were set up, too. She'd consider it to be very romantic if the circumstances weren't what they were.

Marinette shied away from the door, but the creaking noise caught Adrien's attention.

He turned in her direction and his eyes bugged out a bit, taking in her beautiful form. She was wearing the burgundy halter dress with onyx gemstone jewels sewn into it.

Adrien smiled, saying, "You're even lovelier than I imagined you'd be in that dress..."

Marinette blushed, but she tried her best to brush it off.

He ran up the stairs to the door and gently took Marinette's hand. He said, "This is perfect. I was just about to fetch you for dinner. Come, sit."

He led her down to the table and pulled the chair out for her. Marinette stood there and kept her face away, showing defiance.

"I am _not_ -" Marinette began to protest, but her stomach whined again. She face-palmed, Adrien chuckled.

"Come on, I won't bite anything other than the food." Adrien laughed.

Resigned, Marinette sat down in the chair and Adrien gently pushed it in for her. He then sat in his own chair before taking some wine and pouring it into her glass. Adrien raised his glass to toast Marinette, but she didn't even touch hers.

"I hope you like pheasant." Adrien stated as he made Marinette a plate and put it in front of her.

Marinette didn't answer, merely taking up her silverware and beginning to eat her dinner. While also partaking in their meal, Adrien watched her, taking in her entrancing profile. But other than that, Adrien was feeling a little nervous, not sure what he could say. He'd gained a few hours of prep time when she was taking refuge in her room.

"I... I take it you like your room?" Adrien asked, trying to make conversation.

Marinette swallowed her bite and without looking him in the eyes, stated, "I'm satisfied. And the bathroom was also very impressive, too."

"I'm glad," Adrien said yearningly. "Please, please. Eat your fill."

Marinette just continued to eat her meal, not talking to Adrien unless he said something, and even then her words were few.

 _'Ugh, this is so awkward,'_ Adrien thought. _'Gotta find a topic of conversation she'll engage in.'_

"So, um... I... I was wondering if you'd... Like to join me in the library later?" Adrien chanced.

"No thank you." Marinette said as she ate more of the potatoes.

Adrien deflated.

The rest of the meal continued in silence. Adrien tried talking to her about topics he enjoyed, but he either got a curt response or no response at all.

Once Marinette finished her meal and put her silverware down, she stood up from her chair.

"May I bring you back to your quarters, m'lady?" Adrien asked as he stood up.

"I can get back to my room on my own, thanks," Marinette said civilly. "Please... Just leave me be."

Marinette left Adrien alone the dining room and then shut the door.

The blonde sat back down in his chair heaved a sad sigh. He was used to getting disappointed, but never before did he want to be satisfied as much as he did now. He wanted Marinette's love and affection with a passion and desire that was even stronger than what Rose's arrows would enkindle. But with Marinette's stubbornness, it was going to take quite a bit of time and a whole lot of luck.

Marinette locked herself in her room, slunk down to the floor and once again started sobbing into her knees. Was her right to go home too much to ask from her "suitor?"

The next few days, it was also the same routine. Marinette would only come out of her room to eat, and no matter how polite or considerate Adrien was towards her, she wouldn't have any of his advances. She'd constantly shut him down.

Adrien was getting upset with his lack of progress with his beloved, but he refused to give up on winning her heart.

One day, Marinette came out of her room due to cabin fever, and she just started walking around the palace, once again trying to find her way to leave.

But the building was so massive that there were too many twists and turns, and every door she opened either led to another hallway or another room.

"I can't give up," Marinette said. "I'll get out of here somehow!"

In one room nearby, Adrien was sitting at a grand piano and was working on some sheet music. He decided he needed a break to distract himself from his frustration.

He played a few notes on the piano before going back and scribbling on the sheet music.

 _'Luka may be the god of music, but that doesn't mean I can't serenade a girl.'_ Adrien thought as he kept altering the sheet music.

He played some more music on the piano and then he kept going. Though he was the god of the underworld, he wanted to make sure he avoided going into expressionist-style music because he knew that musicians who composed that sort of music deliberately made it unpleasant and even painful to listen to. So he decided to stick to Romantic and Enlightenment-era style music to woo Marinette.

Adrien continued playing, unaware that Marinette came in. She flinched at the sight of Adrien and tried to retreat, but she paused at the song he was playing. The timbre from the song was silky smooth and the monophonic texture of the song made her feel at ease. She listened as the timbre's sad tone took a more joyful turn.

Adrien trilled a few notes on the piano before wrapping the song up.

"That was great." Marinette said as she started clapping.

"Ack!" Adrien shouted, jumping from his seat. "You startled me, Marinette."

"Sorry..." Marinette said, anxious that he'd do something to her.

There was a quiet pause between them and Adrien asked, "...You liked it?"

"Yes," Marinette said with a nod. "I didn't know the god of the underworld could play the piano."

"I've been playing since I was a tyke," Adrien confirmed with a chuckle. He patted the seat next to him on the bench. "...Would you like to sit and listen to more?"

Marinette hesitated, but then thought, _'I guess one song couldn't hurt...'_

She then sat down next to Adrien and he continued playing the piano. Marinette grew comfortable as he kept playing.

"I... never pegged you for a pianist," Marinette admitted, listening to his music. "It's a surprise."

"There are a lot of things people don't see coming from me," Adrien confessed. "This being one of them."

"Yeah..." Marinette sighed, not saying anything more.

"...Am I going to see you at dinner tonight?" Adrien asked after he stopped.

"..Yes." Marinette admitted before standing up and leaving the room.

Once Marinette left, something popped into Adrien's head, and then he got an idea on how to make her more comfortable in the underworld.

 _'Aha! Now I know what to do!'_ Adrien thought as he snapped his fingers in epiphany. He stood up from his piano bench and ran out of the room, too.

Marinette was sitting on her bed, reading a book when a knock on the door came.

"Marinette? Are you in there?" Adrien asked from outside.

"Yes, you can come in." Marinette said.

Adrien came into the room and said, "Do you think you could come with me? I have a surprise for you, but it's outside the castle."

Marinette blinked a few times before saying, "...Sure."

She stood up and followed Adrien out of the room.

Adrien started driving the chariot to another part of the underworld. He asked Marinette if she didn't mind getting blindfolded for this surprise, and though she didn't like the idea of it, she consented to it.

He parked the chariot and he gently got out of the chariot before helping Marinette step down. He led her by the hands.

"Are you sure this won't be dangerous?" Marinette asked.

"Just trust me, Marinette," Adrien gently said as he kept leading her to their destination. "I promise you that this is something nice."

Once he stopped walking, he said, "Okay... We're here. You can take the blindfold off."

Marinette took the black cloth off her face and her eyes widened as she let out a soft gasp. As far as the eye could see, there were trees with pink flowers in full bloom, lush grasses, and asphodels _everywhere_. There was a giant patch of grass that didn't have any flowers on it.

"Is... Is this a dream?" Marinette asked. "Where is this?"

"The Elysian fields, _mon amour_ ," Adrien explained. "The land of the honored departed. I sectioned off an area of the fields here for your own personal use."

"You... You did this for me?" Marinette asked, turning to Adrien.

"I did," Adrien confirmed with a nod. "I noticed that you always seemed the happiest when surrounded by flowers, so I..."

"Thank you!" Marinette said, leaping on to Adrien and hugging him, earning a blush. _"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"_

She giggled as she ran into the flowers, kicking up petals. She sat amongst the blooms and started playing. Adrien smiled, his face red with affection. He sat down and just watched her play, much like he did before.

A few minutes later, Marinette came back to him, and she was holding a flower crown in her hands.

"That's a beautiful flower crown," Adrien commented. "It's going to look great on..."

But Adrien's words were cut off when Marinette placed the flower crown on his head.

"F... For me?" Adrien asked quietly.

Marinette gave a nod and said, "It's my way of saying "thanks." This surprise really cheered me up."

"I'm glad... I just wanted you to be happy," Adrien admitted. "So..."

His flower crown burst into flames and once the fire died off, the only thing left was burnt flowers and charred petals on his head.

Marinette burst out laughing. She'd forgotten that Adrien was the god of destruction, so if he wanted to, he could destroy whatever he touched. Adrien chuckled too. Sure, he was embarrassed that he accidentally destroyed his flower crown, but he was laughing because if embarrassing himself in front of Marinette made her happy, it was worth it.

After that, the two of them grew closer. Marinette started contributing to the conversation more when they were at meals. Adrien's heart sang whenever she laughed.

Whenever Adrien wasn't busy (which wasn't very often), they would spend time together in the Elysian fields.

"Haha! Wait for me, Marinette!" Adrien shouted.

He was playfully chasing Marinette around the fields, with his beloved a few steps ahead of him. He picked up speed, and caught Marinette in his arms, but then they started tumbling down the hill together. Once they hit the bottom, Adrien was on top of Marinette, and asphodel petals were scattering around them. Adrien blushed as he looked at her. Marinette cheeks were turning the slightest shade of pink, too.

A few moments of silence...

Marinette giggled and said, "And I thought _I_ was clumsy."

Adrien laughed in response, too. He started leaning his lips in close to Marinette's, but he paused, remembering Master Fu's words about being ethical. He pulled away, and Marinette smiled, though her heart felt a little sad at Adrien's distance.

More time passed between them. And as it did, Marinette and Adrien's bond grew.

One evening...

Marinette and Adrien were eating dinner together, but Adrien wasn't very enthusiastic about the meal. In fact, it seemed like something was on his mind.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Yes?" Marinette answered as she put her fork down. "What's the matter?"

"I... I... I've come to realize something," Adrien muttered. "I... I think that maybe I should let you go back to your parents."

"What?" Marinette asked. "What brought this on?"

"...Watching you in the Elysian fields made me realize that you're happiest amongst the flowers and the nature in the world on Earth. Not down here where it's bleak and... Well, _dead_. So..."

"So... You're letting me go?" Marinette asked.

Adrien gave a nod and said, "Yes. I... I love you, Marinette, but I can't keep you here unless you want to. So tonight... Tonight, I'll bring you back home after we're done eating."

"Adrien..." Marinette began, shocked that he would do this for her. "I... I can't."

"What?" Adrien asked.

"I mean, yes, we got off on the wrong foot, but ever since I've been here, you've been nothing but chivalrous to me," Marinette said as she stood up from her chair and walked over to him. "And with your present of the garden, I've felt so at home."

"Y... You have?" Adrien asked, also standing up.

"Yes," Marinette admitted. "You've proven that you're affectionate, loving, and you've respected my boundaries, kidnapping notwithstanding."

"Yeah, I could've done something else to get your attention," Adrien admitted. "So..."

"I... I've fallen for you, Adrien," Marinette said, a blush on her cheeks. "I... I'm starting to feel the same way about you, too."

Adrien's face went blank for a second and he started shaking.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Y... You love me, too?" Adrien whispered in askance, tears about to stream down his face.

"Yes." Marinette confirmed with a nod.

"So... Then... Then you'll marry me?" Adrien asked again, looking Marinette in the eyes.

"...Yes." Marinette said with a nod.

Adrien chortled in joy, lifted Marinette up into his arms and spun around. He started smothering her face and lips in sweet kisses and she didn't hesitate to reciprocate, the two of them moaning in bliss with each time their lips met.

He brought Marinette to his bedroom, and gently laid her down on his king-sized bed. He got on top of her and started kissing her face, neck, and lips with unbridled passion and love. Marinette didn't object to it one bit. She wrapped her arms around his back and returned his loving kisses.

Adrien took his clothes off before reaching for Marinette's dress.

"Are you okay with this...?" Adrien asked.

Marinette gave a nod and she said, "Yes."

Adrien gently slid the sleeve of her dress off her shoulder and continued kissing her bare, exposed skin.

 _"Mon amour,"_ Adrien huskily purred. _"Je'taime."_

"...I love you, too." Marinette whispered as Adrien continued to slowly slip her out of her dress...

As morning broke (still dark as night in the underworld no matter what time of day it is), Adrien's eyes slowly opened and he saw Marinette sleeping next to him, covered in nothing but the sheets of the bed.

Adrien gently stroked her hair with his hand before muttering, "Today's the day..."

Marinette woke up and saw Adrien next to her.

"Good morning, my love," Adrien greeted. "...I was thinking... Wanna have our wedding ceremony in the Elysian fields? Today?"

"That sounds great!" Marinette said as she giggled at his touch.

* * *

While everything was great down in the underworld, the same couldn't be said about the Earth and the gods.

"It's been _months_ , and she hasn't turned up! How is that Marinette was so close to nature, but no one saw her when she disappeared?!" Sabine cried, sobbing into her husband's chest.

"I have no idea... We should split up!" Tom said as he got into one of the two chariots that he shared with Sabine. "We'll cover more ground that way. I'll take the western hemisphere. You take the east."

"Good idea," Sabine agreed. "I'll get the other chariot!"

Sabine started running back to temple, her worry for her daughter's safety plaguing her mind. Once she got back to her home, she saw a familiar face there.

"Alya!" Sabine shouted as she saw her daughter's best friend on the step of the temple. "Any luck?"

"Sorry, no," Alya began. "I haven't found her in any forest in the entire world. I haven't heard any news from the girls, either."

"Oh... Where could she be?!" Sabine asked, starting to cry. As her tears fell, they turned to snowflakes and fell on the ground.

"Let's go to French Olympus. We can call an emergency meeting with the rest of the gods and see if we can track her down." Alya suggested.

"Good thinking!" Sabine said, wiping her tears. She got the spare chariot and followed Alya to the summit of French Olympus.

In the meeting room where all the gods discussed bigger issues at large, almost every god in the pantheon aside from Master Fu was there. The goddesses (Chloé notwithstanding) aside, the ones who were most worried about Marinette were Alya, Sabine, and Luka.

"We've been searching for months, and so far nothing's about Marinette's come up!" Sabine whined. "We need to find her."

"I've been searching everywhere, too," Luka said, worried about the goddess he loved. "And nothing. My internal music's becoming atonal and discordant, and just... Well, _ugly_. Like a decent piano had screws put in between the strings for new timbres."

"It's just too strange for a goddess to up and vanish without a trace," Kagami stated. "There's something wrong here."

"I say we wage war and demand the safe return of Marinette in exchange for peace!" Kim suggested.

"You just want an excuse to spill blood." Kagami spoke, shutting Kim down.

Alya was pacing around, trying to think of a strategy to track Marinette down. The God of Wine and Festivities was quiet. He wasn't contributing anything to the conversation, and he wasn't his usual cheerful self.

 _'Adrien, dude, you'd better've won Marinette over by now!'_ Nino thought in an internal panic. He was looking down at his goblet and staring at his reflection, which was neutral and unmoved.

"Nino, you're the most jovial of us, and yet you're keeping your yap shut," Alya stated, noticing Nino's unusual behavior. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Nino asked.

"I _mean_ that you haven't made a sound throughout this whole meeting." Alya pointed out.

"Yeah... Now that she mentions it..." Kagami muttered, narrowing her brown eyes as Nino.

"Nino... Do you _know_ something?" Luka asked in a gentle tone.

"Me? Know something?" Nino asked, getting flustered. "No, I don't know anything! Why would I know anything?!"

"Only someone who's kept quiet would know something." Alya said, narrowing her eyes.

Nino's eyes scanned the room. Everyone was looking at him suspiciously.

"Come on, you and your foxes are yipping up the wrong tree Alya," Nino scoffed, trying to brush the heat off. "It's not like my buddy Adrien fell passionately in love with Marinette at first sight, went to Master Fu for advice and then came up with this insane plan to kidnap and marry her while I kept you distracted or anything..."

Everyone in the room gasped.

 ** _"COME AGAIN, NINO?!"_** Alya and Sabine thundered.

"Um... I didn't say anything..." Nino said sheepishly.

"So _THAT'S_ why you wouldn't leave me alone the day she disappeared! You were trying to help Adrien steal Marinette away to the underworld!" Alya screamed as she yanked Nino by the toga and glared at him.

"And for Master Fu to actually consent to this...!" Sabine growled.

Alya and Sabine then stormed out of the meeting room and ran off to find Master Fu. Nino ran after them.

"Tom!" Sabine shouted for her husband.

"Sabine, what's the matter?" Tom asked as he raced to his wife on the chariot.

When Sabine explained what Nino spilled, Tom was _not happy_.

"We'll demand Fu to get Adrien to give Marinette back! One way or another!" Tom bellowed as he joined Alya and Sabine.

Master Fu was working on something in his room when the trio barged in. Nino was tittering behind them.

"Tom, Sabine," Master Fu began. "I've been meaning to talk to you about the neglect of your duties. Though I have an idea why..."

 _"Master Fu!"_ Tom hollered. "How could you do this?! Encouraging the god of the underworld to abduct our daughter?!"

"Hey, Fu didn't say a word about kidnapping!" Nino insisted.

"Thank you, Nino. I can assure you that I most certainly _did no such thing_ ," Fu stated firmly. "Yes, Adrien came to me for advice about his heart being stolen by your daughter. But I _warned_ him to be ethical about courting Marinette, and kidnapping is _hardly_ ethical. I understand you're angry and upset, hence your slacking on your duties."

"Who cares if you understand it, Master Fu?! This doesn't change the fact that he's holding her against her will!" Alya spat.

"It's not like he could've approached her any other way, Alya," Nino began. "With the way you guys guard her, what else was he supposed to do?"

"Indeed. And for all you know, Marinette could be down there because she _wants_ to be by now." Master Fu commented.

"Master Fu, please order Adrien to bring Marinette back to our world!" Tom pleaded.

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Fu solemnly said while shaking his head in dismay. "I may be the king of the gods, but my power ends where the underworld begins. Adrien is sovereign down there."

"No!" Sabine gasped.

"If Adrien refuses to let Marinette come back to us, then I won't let anything grow! The land will be infertile!" Tom declared.

"I agree." Sabine said, crossing her arms.

"Tom, Sabine, the mortals shouldn't suffer for this!" Alya protested. "What about the food my animals need?"

"Or the grapes for the wine I make?" Nino asked.

The combined rage from the angry parents overflowed from the mountain, and every tree, bush, grass patch, wheat plantation, fruit plant, and flower shriveled up and died, and the land grew cold and unable to support life.

"I understand your pain, both of you!" Master Fu declared. "But you're being unreasonable."

"Adrien was being unreasonable by kidnapping Marinette!" Sabine stated.

 _"I'LL TALK TO HIM!"_ Nino hollered, getting everyone's attention. "I'll talk to Adrien, okay, dude? Just calm down, please!"

"Are you sure, Nino?" Master Fu asked.

"I go down to hang out with him whenever there's a chance," Nino said. "I haven't been down there in a while since he took Marinette. Wanted to make sure he had the space he needed to woo her."

"Then get your ass down there and make him bring Marinette back!" Alya barked.

"Okay, okay!" Nino said before zapping away to the underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, and that's a wrap for chapter two! The third chapter will be the finale for the story.
> 
> WASH YOUR HANDS, STAY AT HOME, AND PRACTICE SOCIAL DISTANCING! We'll get through this COVID-19 crisis!


	3. Wedding Night Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien are having their wedding ceremony in the Elysian fields. But the happiest day of Adrien's immortal life gets put on hold when a frantic Nino interrupts everything and informs Adrien that the humans will starve to extinction if he doesn't return Marinette to her parents. 
> 
> But there's two problems. One: Adrien won't let Marinette leave. And two: Marinette doesn't WANT to leave, either!

In the Elysian fields of the underworld, honored souls were gathered and one was dressed as a man of the church, ready to officiate a ceremony. At the impromptu altar that was set up, Adrien was wearing his nicest black robes and he had his hair coifed perfectly. He was also wearing an asphodel on his robe, too. He fiddled with his cloak.

He looked up the aisle to see Marinette in a beautiful white wedding dress walking towards him. She was holding a bouquet of asphodels and had a beautiful silk veil inlaid with rubies on the headband. In front of her, some departed souls were spreading asphodel petals down the aisle. Marinette kept her eyes on Adrien, and they were filled with joy. Adrien's eyes were glued to his bride, thinking she was more beautiful than when he first saw her. His heart swelled with love and joy, overjoyed that he'd be married this woman for eternity in just a few short minutes.

Marinette put her hand in Adrien's as she made it to the altar for the ceremony.

Adrien couldn't keep his eyes off Marinette. She was just so beautiful that he was going to swoon right then and there, but what good would it do for the groom to pass out on his wedding day?

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to unite young goddess Marinette and our king, Adrien, in holy matrimony," The officiant recited. "Destruction and creation are two polar opposites. And yet, they are two sides of the same coin. Without one, the other cannot be. And without one, the other can be overwhelming. Creation cannot exist without destruction, and destruction cannot exist without creation. So, these two different gods are not only uniting their love for each other in this ceremony, but their forces will be combined, balancing each other out. Now, for the vows. Your Majesty?"

Adrien turned to the bride. He was near tears of joy, he was so happy that the day was finally here.

"Marinette," Adrien began. "Being the king of the underworld has its perks. Vast wealth, access to jewels of many kinds, a bigger number of subjects than all of the gods' worshippers combined, and immense power. But... With all of that, there are just too many issues that come with it. Mortals fear dying and coming down to the underworld. And my reputation as the god of destruction doesn't help. As a result, I get lonely down here. Not many gods come to visit me for fun, and I'm usually too busy to visit the Earth or French Olympus for long periods of time. You can understand why I can be so attention-starved. When I saw you playing in the grasses that day... Honestly, I think Rose used _every arrow_ she had on hand when or even _if_ she shot me."

Everyone laughed at this.

"You were so beautiful that I fell in love right away. I tried my best to resist the temptation to approach you and court you right then and there. But when I found out that your parents wouldn't be likely to let me near you, I had to resort to drastic measures, and brought you down here against your wishes. In hindsight, I could've gone about it a different way. All I wanted was your love and affection, plain and simple. My feelings never changed, no matter how many times you shut me out or treated me coldly, I never gave up on the hope you'd fall in love with me... Once I saw how sad you were in nothing but darkness and death, I gave you this place in the Elysian fields to help you feel better and more at home..." Adrien said before taking Marinette's hands into his own. "And suffice to say, that was what ended up making you fall for me at last. And now we're here, at our wedding ceremony to each other. I promise that you'll be the only queen of the underworld. The only one worthy of my love and devotion, and passionate affection. I'll never forsake you. Once our vows are sealed, we'll be married for eternity, until the end of time."

Marinette blushed at that heartfelt confession. It was her turn to speak.

"I... I can't deny that I couldn't stand you when we first met," Marinette started. "You brought me down here against my wishes, and acted like you did nothing wrong. I was _so angry_ that you wouldn't let me leave, no matter how much I pleaded. Aside from that, you were so chivalrous and respectful towards me. Treated me like royalty, respected my boundaries, and so much more. And giving me my own place in the Elysian fields... It was so sweet."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"I always thought that my parents would choose my future husband. When they told me that they'd been thinking about pairing me up with Luka, I wasn't going to object... But now I'm happy that you brought me here and won me over. It took time, but you made me feel like a queen. When I started falling for you, it began to feel like no one else mattered to you in the entire world or _underworld_ ," Marinette admitted. "It felt so great to be cherished and loved as a lover and a partner, not just a daughter or friend. Not even Luka could make me feel so... So precious. And now I'm here, ready to say our wedding vows and spend eternity with each other. I'll show you more companionship than you could ever dream of, and I can safely say that I have no doubt that you'll be the most loving and the sweetest husband ever."

Adrien looked at her with love sparkling in his eyes and a smile stretching across his face. He was about to cry tears of joy.

"Now, then... Your Majesty, do you take Marinette to be your lawfully wedding wife, to have and to hold for eternity?" The officiant asked the groom.

"I do." Adrien said firmly.

"And Marinette, do you take His Majesty to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for eternity?" The officiant repeated to Marinette.

"I do." Marinette said, her eyes never leaving Adrien's.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you god and goddess! You may..." The officiant shouted, but before he could finish, Adrien swooped Marinette into his arms, dipped her down and placed a passionate kiss right on her lips.

"Ugh, never mind." The officiant said with a laugh as everyone in the crowd was cheering for Marinette and Adrien.

Adrien carried Marinette like a princess and he ran down the aisle, his eyes glued to his blushing bride - now his wife. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and fluttered her eyelashes at him. He blushed as he dove in for another kiss, and Marinette's cheeks flamed up, too.

The celebration was grand and beautiful. The feast was filled with delicious food and some of the best wine Adrien could've gotten (being friends with Nino had its perks). The music was also perfect, being equated to Beethoven's 9th Symphony.

The newlyweds danced to the music, kissed, ate and drank, made merry, and were celebrating like nothing else mattered in the world, blissfully unaware of what the bride's absence from the earth was causing.

Their moments of love for each other were charged with sweet, fiery passion.

Adrien gently brought Marinette to his bedroom once again. Instead of carrying her in his arms, they walked side by side as equals.

Adrien and Marinette sat on the bed, once again looking each other in the eyes as if nothing else surrounded them.

Adrien reached for her dress to gently strip her down so they could consummate their marriage...

_*ZAP! CRASH! BANG!*_

_"ADRIEN! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!"_ Nino hollered from outside.

Adrien growled and balled a fist. He stood up from the bed and said, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Marinette replied as Adrien placed a kiss on her cheek.

Adrien quickly walked out of the room, shut the door and glared at the frantic god of wine.

"Nino, your timing is _horrible!_ " Adrien hissed as he pulled Nino away from the bedroom door. "Marinette and I _just_ had our wedding today and we were _just_ about to start our wedding night!"

"Sorry, dude, but we've got a crisis up top." Nino said between panicked breaths.

"Crisis?" Adrien asked, his tone softening. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I _kinda_ let it slip to Alya and the others that we conspired to kidnap Marinette..." Nino sheepishly admitted.

 _"YOU WHAT?!"_ Adrien shouted.

"And now the mortals are _sort of_ on the brink of starving to extinction because her parents _kinda_ aren't willing to let anything grow unless you give Marinette back to them." Nino added with a wince.

"Are you for real?!" Adrien asked.

Nino gave a tense nod, a bit freaked out.

"So... So, I hate to do this, but we gotta bring Marinette back home, like _last year_ , dude!" Nino said as he went to go to the room to break the news to Marinette.

"No." Adrien said, stopping his friend.

"No? What do you mean "no?!" Her parents are worried sick!" Nino protested.

"We've _just_ gotten married and you expect me to just let her go?" Adrien asked, crossing his arms. "Not happening, Nino. She's my wife!"

"Dude, I know your word is law down here, but the mortals are..." Nino began.

"But nothing, Nino! Marinette's my queen and she's staying here!" Adrien insisted.

"He's right. I'm staying." Marinette said, getting the gods' attention.

"Marinette!" Adrien said, walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her. _"Mon amour..."_

"Nino, it's been a while," Marinette said, greeting Nino. "How've you been?"

"I've been better," Nino admitted. "The truth is, your parents are _so angry_ that you're down here that they're not letting a _thing_ grow on earth unless you go back to them."

"What?!" Marinette gasped, covering her mouth. "I... I mean, I get it, I just vanished without a trace. They must be _so upset_."

Adrien looked at his wife, distress and sadness on his face. He hugged her close to him.

"No kidding," Nino said. "So, come on, they need you to come back!"

"But..." Marinette began, looking to her husband. "But I..."

"But what?" Nino asked.

"I... Don't want to leave," Marinette admitted. "I love it here. And I love my husband."

"I don't want you to leave either," Adrien muttered. "You've brought me nothing but happiness."

"But if you _don't_ go back to your parents, the mortals will starve to death and there won't be any offerings for the gods!" Nino began. "And that'll mean more work for Adrien."

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other with sadness in their eyes before hugging each other closer.

"We need the mortals to survive," Marinette conceded. "I... I need to go back."

Adrien sighed sadly and locked arms with Marinette. He said, "Then... Nino, can you give us some time?"

Nino gave a nod before zapping away.

"Marinette... Can we take a walk before we go?" Adrien asked sadly. "I want to at least spend _some_ time with you as newlyweds..."

Marinette gave a nod as the two of them left the castle to walk through the fields. The two of them were together in silence, not sure who should speak up first.

They came to a certain point in a darker part of the underworld. Adrien was looking around, as if trying to find something. He wasn't talking to Marinette about anything.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked, curious about her husband's behavior.

"Ah, bingo." Adrien said as he walked over to a dead shrub. Marinette noticed that Adrien was looking at the one sign of life on the bush: reddish-pink globes of some sort hanging from the bush.

He plucked one of them and held it in his hands before bringing it back to Marinette. Marinette's eyes were alight with desire at the sight of the beautiful fruit, which seemed to be glowing and shining in the little light that was in the underworld.

"What... What is this?" Marinette asked. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"It's a pomegranate: the fruit of marriage," Adrien spoke as he presented it to Marinette. "Marinette... I won't stop you if you want to leave. I want you to stay with me forever, but I can't be selfish."

"Adrien..." Marinette began.

"If you want to be by my side forevermore, all you have to do is eat a few of the arils from the pomegranate," Adrien explained as he split the fruit in half to reveal the pinkish-red seeds inside the waxy flesh of the pomegranate. " _Ma reine bien-aimée..._ Will you share this with me?"

Marinette's mouth was slightly open, and her eyes flitted between her Adrien's face and the fruit in his hands. She knew what Adrien was asking of her, and she wasn't sure what was more tempting: the pomegranate or her husband.

"I... I will." Marinette said as she took one of the halves of the fruit, while Adrien took the other half. She took six of the arils and popped them into her mouth.

"Thank you, _mon amour_ ," Adrien thanked, his eyes alight with joy and he was about to cry again. "Now the two of us will be together!"

"I'll go back to my parents and tell them of my choice," Marinette said as she gave her husband a kiss on his cheek. "...Goodbye."

He watched Marinette leave him, and he wept, a few tears falling down his face. Why couldn't fate just let him be happy with his wife?!

* * *

Once Marinette got back up on earth, her eyes bugged out at all the snow and ice that covered the earth. Luckily, her very presence awakened the entire planet. At her feet, everything in a ten foot radius melted and the flowers sprouted up. As she kept walking, breathing, and singing, the winter started to disappear.

 _"Mom! Dad! I'm back!"_ Marinette hollered out as she started to look around her parents.

Right from underneath her, a giant vine platform burst from the ground, and the huge flora specimen started growing and speeding all the way to the summit of French Olympus.

The giant flower slowed down and let Marinette step down onto the summit.

"Marinette!" Sabine squealed as she and her husband ran over to hug Marinette.

"Girl, you're okay!" Alya shouted, joining in the hug.

"Marinette, we were so worried!" Tom spoke.

The relief that Tom and Sabine were feeling grew into joy, and that joy spread all over the planet. The snow melted, flowers bloomed, and trees, vines, and bushes bore fruit once more.

"I missed you guys." Marinette said as she cried tears of joy.

Alya noticed something on Marinette's mouth, and she said, "Girl, your mouth's a little... Red."

"Red?" Tom asked as they broke the hug and looked at Marinette. Sure enough, pomegranate juice was still on her mouth.

"You definitely don't look like you've lost any weight..." Sabine pointed out.

"Speaking of look, you look like _royalty._ " Tom stated as he saw the dress and jewelry she was wearing.

Marinette blushed, and stifled a burp. She covered her mouth and said, "Excuse me."

"You _ate_ something down there?!" Alya asked, shocked.

"Pomegranate arils," Marinette admitted. "They're delicious!"

"No!" Sabine cried. "Don't you know what that means, Marinette?!"

"Yep," Marinette said with a smile, before blushing. "It means I'm bound to the underworld. Not that I mind. He explained everything to me and I ate those seeds on my own free will. So... I have to go back to my husband."

"Girl, this is the same man who kidnapped you and you plan on going _back_ to him?! Are you crazy?!" Alya spoke.

"No. I married Adrien because I love him, and I'm going back to him," Marinette explained. "Simple as that."

"But you belong here with us!" Tom insisted.

"Mom, dad, I get that you missed me. I vanished without a trace, you panicked, and that's why the earth froze over," Marinette stated. "But... I love Adrien. I want to stay with him. Is that so wrong?"

"No," Tom stated. "No, it's not..."

"But Marinette, you maintain balance of nature up here with us," Sabine began. "You're needed up here!"

"It's true that Marinette's role is vital here on earth, but we can't just disregard the laws of the underworld, either," Fu said as he approached. He'd overheard the whole thing. "She's also needed down in the underworld."

" _Why_ would Marinette be needed down amongst the dead?!" Alya asked, not happy about the situation.

"Every king needs a queen, Alya," Master Fu stated. "The Elysian fields need Marinette's powers to maintain the paradise for the honored dead. Not to mention how happy she makes Adrien. A happy ruler is an efficient ruler."

"I hadn't thought of it like that," Sabine admitted. "But I won't let Marinette go back to Adrien!"

"Neither will I," Tom agreed. "She's not..."

"I _am_ ," Marinette said. "Mom, dad, I'm old enough to make my own choices. And if Fu insists I go back, then I will. I can't disobey him and you know it."

"Exactly. Marinette, please return to the underworld at once, and inform Adrien that I want an audience with him to discuss the situation. In the meantime, Tom, Sabine, I _implore you NOT_ to let the earth freeze over again! Marinette may be your daughter, but if I say she needs to return to the underworld, then she must." Fu stated, being stern with Marinette's parents.

"...Yes, Master Fu." Tom conceded as he and Sabine bowed, still angry that they were forced to part ways with their daughter again.

Marinette gave a nod, hugged Alya tight, and the young goddess of spring started to leave the mountain.

The parents and virgin goddess wept, but Tom and Sabine refused to freeze the earth.

Adrien was moping in his room again, lying on his bed and sighing sadly. Alone again and he wasn't happy about it. After having the taste of the companionship and joy that came with marriage, he was addicted and was having withdrawal symptoms already. He wanted Marinette back _badly_.

"Adrien?" A voice asked.

Adrien sat up on the bed and his eyes widened with disbelief and happiness when he saw his wife come in again.

"Marinette! My love!" Adrien said as he leaped off the bed and ran over to his queen.

He started smothering her lips with his own, only stopping for breathing. He showered her neck with kisses, gently ran his hands up and down her back, and gently rocked her in his arms. He kissed her over and over again until he lost track of reality and his senses. She was only gone for a few hours, but he missed her so much.

 _"Mon coeur... Ma douce... Ma précieuse reine..."_ Adrien huskily murmured between kisses and moans.

 _"Mon roi... Mon cher mari..."_ Marinette murmured back, holding back moans of pleasure.

Adrien lifted Marinette up into his arms once more, still kissing her, and he continued to bring her back over to the bed.

He put her down, climbed on top of her, and once again reached for her dress.

"Marinette, are you okay with picking up where we left off?" Adrien asked.

"Well, _yes_ , but not right now," Marinette said as she gently pushed his hand away and started to sit up. "Master Fu wants to speak you. My parents are _not_ happy about us being married, especially since you kidnapped me in the first place. They insisted I stay with them, and when they found out that I ate the pomegranate seeds..."

"I see," Adrien began as put his arm behind Marinette's back and looked her in the eyes. "But you're my queen. You're needed here."

"But I'm also needed on earth," Marinette added. "I love you, Adrien. And I want to stay with you, but my family needs me. I'm not sure what Master Fu is going to say about this."

"He _knows_ I'm the law down here in the underworld," Adrien began. "If I tell him that you're staying, then that should be the end of it."

"But he's insisting on talking to you," Marinette stated. "I don't think my parents are willing to keep the earth warm and fertile for very long."

"...Alright," Adrien said. "But... could you come with me? This involves you, so you have more than enough say in the matter."

"Yes." Marinette agreed as she and Adrien started kissing again, their hands and fingers tangled in each others' hair.

* * *

Later on the mountain, Tom, Sabine, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette were in audience with Fu.

"Master, I have no intention of letting Adrien take our daughter away again!" Tom stated. "Her place is here with us."

"Where she belongs is up to _her_ to decide!" Adrien spoke. "And she's needed in the underworld, too!"

"You hypocrite!" Alya spat. "You talk a lot about free will! And yet you had the audacity to kidnap her!"

"But I didn't force her to marry me!" Adrien defended. "And at least I'm considering what _she_ wants!"

"Yes," Marinette added. "You guys aren't asking about what _I_ want."

Everyone grew quiet, and Adrien placed a hand on his wife's shoulder in comfort.

"Exactly," Master Fu began. "Marinette has the right to decide things for herself. That said, she's needed in two places, both of equal importance."

"But she doesn't belong down there amongst the dead!" Sabine insisted.

"Yes she does!" Adrien stated. "The Elysian fields need her power to make the paradise an even better place for the honored dead!"

"But she needs to help us with feeding the mortals!" Tom disagreed.

 _"ENOUGH!"_ Fu bellowed. "None of this changes the fact that Marinette ate pomegranate seeds, so she's bound to the underworld. But again, she needs to be up here as well."

"Ugh, why can't I just split my time up between the underworld and the earth?!" Marinette asked rhetorically, frustrated.

"That's it!" Adrien said, snapping his fingers in epiphany. "Marinette, you're a genius!"

"Huh?" Alya asked.

"A sound idea," Fu agreed. "How many seeds did you eat, Marinette?"

"Six, I think..." Marinette began.

"Then for each seed she ate, we'll have her spend one month in the underworld," Master Fu proposed. "Six seeds, six months with her husband."

"And for the remaining six months of the year, I'll be up here with my parents and friends," Marinette added. "Sounds like a fair deal to me."

"I don't know about this..." Sabine began.

"But I think this will work just fine," Marinette said as she wrapped her arms around Adrien's arm. "This way I don't have to abandon either world."

"And you don't have to leave behind either your parents _or_ me." Adrien replied, gently stroking her cheek.

"But what are we going to do while you're gone?" Tom asked.

"You'll just have to cope somehow," Marinette said. "Birds have to leave the nest some time."

"She has a point," Alya agreed. "But... We'll miss you when you're down below."

"And the earth will be cold while you're gone," Tom stated. "To symbolize how much you'll be missed, Marinette."

"As much as we wanted to give you away at your wedding with a man of our choice, you're clearly happy with Adrien, so..." Sabine said as she gave Adrien an approving nod. "Have a happy eternity together. Both of you."

Marinette and Adrien stood up from their seats, held each other's hands, and lovingly looked each other in the eyes.

They hugged each other close and shared a kiss.

_After that, Adrien brought Marinette back down to the underworld, where she would stay for the next six months. In her absence, the earth froze over, necessitating the need for the mortals to grow their own food during the six months Marinette would be above ground._

_Whenever Marinette was down in the underworld, Adrien would pamper her with everything he could offer her, and he never hesitated to give her as much pleasure and love as she wanted. The two of them reigned over the underworld, and were easily two of history's best leadership couples._

_And whenever Marinette had to leave for her parents, the earth was lush with life, meanwhile Adrien would grieve over her absence. He'd rejoice hopelessly whenever she returned. Adrien was a loving, loyal, and faithful husband, never leaving her side or forsaking her._

_Over time, the two benevolent rulers of the underworld would go on to have several children together, filling the underworld with laughter and happiness in their family, something one wouldn't expect in the land of the dead._

_Thus we have the seasons of winter and spring, via one of the most famous love stories in Greek mythology and literature.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And END SCENE!

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up, Adrien tries to win Marinette's heart, but she isn't making it easy for him. Also, Tom, Sabine, and Alya are running themselves ragged trying to find Marinette.


End file.
